Miraculous Avatar
by Chynia
Summary: Marinette and Tikki will find someone in a big iceberg. Both not knowing who that person is at first. Of course someone is in search for the Avatar, planning to catch the Avatar who disappeared for hundreds years. The Fire nation has been in war for more than hundreds years now, nearing closer to victory of the war.
1. The Avatar is back

**[A/N: Well, the story would be a little same as Avatar: The Last Airbender in the beginning. But that would change in the end. If you've watched the serie, you could already guess what the first chapter is going to be about. Nino would end with someone else, you might already know who. Oh and Alya, Felix and a bunch of other characters would come in this story too.**  
 **Okay, I already wanted to make a fanfiction of ML with this AU. Because yeah, why not. And I got even more motivated when I saw a really cool fanart from lily-frog. I based this story on Avatar: The Last Airbender. I hope I will bring some of your (childhood) memories back with this~]**

* * *

" _Water. Earth. Fire. Air. My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace, when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless Firebenders. But, when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years have passed, and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Five years ago, my parents and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my sister to look after our tribe. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world."_

xxx

Two girls were just sitting in a boat, trying to catch some fishes for their village. One has bluebell eyes, and dark blue hair wearing it in two pigtails. The other one has unusual red hair for people from the water tribe. The middle part of her bangs of her hair are black, what makes it even more weird. On the other hand, she got dark blue eyes. When someone would look at those girls, no one would think that they are siblings. The red haired one is the oldest, just three years apart from her seventeen years old little sister. The red haired one looked focused on the water, holding her spear in her hand. She saw the fish and await to catch it. On the other hand, the little sister saw one fish too. She didn't have a spear like her sister does, so she took her right glove off and used waterbending to bring the fish out of water, firstly unsure and afraid that her sister might get mad at her for using waterbending. She smiled when she caught the fish in her own sort of water bubble.

"Tikki, look!"

"Shh, Mari. I'm concentrating. I won't let our dinner escape from us…"

"But Tikki, I caught one!"

"You did what?" She quickly turned around, to see her little sister using waterbending. The fish in some water bubble getting popped when Tikki accidently touched it with her spear. The fish fell in the water and Marinette looked upset at it. Tikki looked at the fish, swimming away from their boat. Tikki was also upset, but not because their dinner was swimming away. She looked at Marinette with a serious look.

"Mari, I told you this before. You can't do that, you can't use waterbending. You can't control yourself, your waterbending is… well, quite unpredictable." Marinette stood up right away, making the boat shake a bit. She looked angry at her older sister and pointed at the water. "But I caught it! I caught the fish with my waterbending!"

Tikki putted her spear down and stood up gently, so she won't shake the boat too much. She put her hands on both of Marinette's shoulders. "Mari, it would be better not to use it will someone would teach you... Unfortunately I'm not a waterbender… And mom is also gone to help the earth kingdom alongside with dad. I don't know how long it would take before they return, but because she's the only waterbender beside you in our tribe, you can't use it. Please be patient, I'm sure they would return soon and mom will teach you waterbending." She smiled gently at Marinette, hoping that she would drop the subject. But she didn't. Instead, she looked angrier and sad, like something snapped inside of her.

"You keep saying that! But this war is already taking like hundred years! What if they don't return? What if someone get hurt and I can't even use waterbending for healing purpose! What if the fire tribe would suddenly go here to attack? I can't do anything with my waterbending how it is now!" Marinette keep screaming, swinging with her arms uncontrollably. She didn't even notice that she has been using waterbending the whole time in her rage, making the iceberg behind her break. Tikki looked at it very surprised and pointed at it. "Marinette…"

"What?! You want to tell me again that I should wait? I will not! It might take forever till our parents finally get home. I want to leave this place! I… I want to see our parents, Tikki! It's been five years, FIVE YEARS! We haven't heard from them since then!"

"Marinette, stop!" Tikki screamed and hold her little sister's arm down. Marinette looked behind her when she heard the sound of breaking ice. She clutched at Tikki's coat, looking with fear in her eyes at the breaking ice, making the boat drift away and bump into another iceberg. Tikki quickly carried Marinette and jumped on an ice floe. Marinette looked at the sinking boat and then back at the place where the big iceberg was. "D-did I… do that? Omg, this is all my fault… I'm so sorry, Tikki. I made our boat sink… How should we even return home now?"

Tikki petted on Marinette's head, hoping it would calm her down. "Calm down, Mari. We aren't around people, so it was still alright for you to use your waterbending just now. But please… be more careful in the future. Don't worry about the boat, I will think of something. We will go home, it will be alright." Marinette nodded and let go of her sister, still looking at the place where the iceberg should be. Suddenly she saw that the water under their ice floe was glowing. She backed away, like her sister does and hugged her sister in terror, as the glowing light is getting out of water. She stared at it for a while, only to see some kind of round iceberg coming out of it. She let go of her sister and walked to the edge of their ice floe, piercing her eyes to the iceberg. She saw something was inside, it looked like… a guy and some sort of big animal behind him. She saw that he got some arrow like signs under his hair and hands. Suddenly his eyes opened and they were glowing, just like his arrows. She doesn't know why it was glowing, but it does seems like the guy is alive.

"Tikki, we have to save him! He's still alive!" She took Tikki's machete and run towards the iceberg, making Tikki to run after her with her spear. "Wait, Mari! We don't know if he's dangerous! Didn't you saw those glowing arrows?" She screamed after her, holding her spear firmly, ready to attack. While Tikki is still jumping on the ice floes to get to her little sister, Marinette was using the machete to break the ice. Just when Tikki stood behind her, a part of the ice broke and some strong air got out of it. It made Marinette get blown away towards Tikki. Tikki stood strongly on her feet and hold her sister with one arm, while holding the other arm in front of her face so it would block the wind. The wind calmed down and they looked up at the big iceberg breaking into half. More air came out and suddenly even some big light came out of it, glowing up towards the sky. They closed their eyes, in order not to go blind.

They weren't the only ones who saw the light. On a big dark ship stood a guy around his eighteens wearing clothes of the fire nation, looking at the light. His blond hair waving because of the suddenly strong wind. He turned around to face a guy around his late twenties, with black hair and lighter green eyes than the blond one.

"Plagg! Did you see that? You know what this means right?"

He smiled happily at the guy called Plagg. Plagg looked up from his table, where there lies cheeses. "I won't get to enjoy my cheese?" The blond guy turned around, too look at the light again, disappearing from the sky. "It means mine search. It's about to come to an end. I can finally be able to meet the Avatar after all those years of searching." He looked dreamy at the direction of where the light came from. Plagg only sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Prince Adrien, it was just some light. Sorry to break your dreams kid, but it doesn't mean that it would be the Avatar. We've been searching for many years now and just because you saw some powerful light, doesn't mean it's the Avatar. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing, so calm down. Come, sit down. How about eating some Camembert?"

Adrien looked at his young uncle and sighed. "Plagg… I don't want to stink like cheese when I will meet the Avatar, so no thank you." He looked up and pointed at the direction of the light. "Helmsman, head a course for the light!" Plagg stared at the direction of the light with a serious look on his face. He looked at his Camembert and took a bite of it, still with a serious expression on his face.

xxx

"Sabrina, did you see that!"

The girl with honey blond hair pulled back into a ponytail and has light blue eyes looked at her sort of slave, well, she could call her that because she does everything for her. Her slave got shoulder-length orange hair and sea green eyes. Not really attractive girl is she would say so. Both of them were wearing clothes of the fire nation and of course the ship they're standing on are the same as the one of prince Adrien. However, they were still apart from each other, not knowing that they are closer to each other than they thought.

"Finally, finally a sign of the Avatar! If we catch him and bring him to Adrien's father, the Fire Lord, he will surely make me marry him!" She giggled and already imaged how the marriage would go. Sabrina just nodded and after a while of thinking, she realized something. "Chloé, you do get a choice right? I mean, mostly people would offer their oldest son for marriage. And prince Felix is the oldest even if he's just some minutes older than prince Adrien…"

Chloé glared at Sabrina, what made her apologize quickly. "You know who are talking to right! I'm the daughter of the great admiral! Of course I have a choice! The Fire Lord will listen to my requests if I catch the avatar and Adrien will be mine~" She laughed loud and ordered her helmsman to head to the light.

xxx

Tikki hold Marinette against her, to protect her from the strong wind getting out of the broken iceberg. They looked up when the wind calmed down and saw the guy with arrows coming out it. He stood at the edge of it, looking really threatening with those glowing eyes and arrows. So threatening that Tikki pointed her spear towards him. "Don't move!"

The light on his eyes and arrows slowly disappeared and turned normal again. His eyes closed and his legs are going weak, what makes him fall down. Marinette quickly let go of Tikki and run forward to catch him just in time. Tikki kneeled down on one knee and looked at the guy. He looks like someone around their age, maybe a bit older than Marinette? He has some dark skin; his clothes seems to be more thinner and it was total different color then theirs. Their clothes were blue, his was more like dark yellow and dark orange. Not to mention he got some weird arrows under his short dark brown hair and on his hands. Slowly his eyes opened and Tikki saw that he got some beautiful golden brown eyes.

The stranger looked in Marinette's eyes, being quite bewildered by her looks for a moment. Marinette smiled at happy, feeling relieved that he's still alive. The guy actually didn't really understand what was going on and why he suddenly saw a cute girl in front of him, but he didn't dislike it. "Hey… I need to ask you something." He said weakly, feeling like he didn't used his voice in years. Marinette looked questionable at him, wondering what he wants to know. "Please… Come closer," the guy asked. "What is it?" Marinette asked, getting closer to him, still wondering what he wants.

His half closed eyes turned into just totally open eyes and he smiled happily at her. He told her what he wanted to tell her in a clear, happy and also hopeful tone. "Would you go penguin sledding with me?" That took Marinette and Tikki by surprise, they looked dumbfounded at the guy they found. Marinette glanced at Tikki and then looked at the guy with an awkwardly look on her face. "Eh, sure…I-I guess?" The guy looked happy and elegantly rises to his feet in one swift motion, not noticing that he surprised the two. Unlike Marinette who looked at him in awe, Tikki stood up right away and backs away in more like a shock and feeling threatened. She pointed her spear at him, making herself stand defensive. The guy just looked around and rubbed his head, wondering what was actually going on. "What is going on here?"

Tikki looked a bit annoyed and serious at him. "That's what I want to ask. How did you even end up here and in that ice?" "I'm… not sure either… Also could you please don't point at me with that spear, young lady." Tikki wanted to say something, but got interrupted by some loud groan, coming from within the crater of the iceberg. The guy quickly turned towards the iceberg, scrambles up the ridge of the ice and happily jumps on the head of a large, furry creature that has the same arrow-shaped marking on his forehead as the guy.

"Wayzz!" He exclaimed happily to see his friend. "Are you alright?" He asked, checking on his eye and poking him a bit. "Hey, wake up buddy." The bison didn't seem to move or open his eyes at all. He got worried and jumped in front of his mouth. Wanting to move his head up, but end up lifting his upper lip up with some struggle.

Marinette and Tikki got curious what was going on so they walked around corner, only to see the strange guy lifting the lip of some weird large creature. They were totally lost at words and looked at it with wide eyes and dropped jaws. After that they also saw that that big animal suddenly moved again and used his giant tongue, it was really huge, to lift the guy up. Tikki and Marinette got closer, Tikki still holding her spear firmly for defense. "What is that thing?"

The guy looked at the two ladies and smiled, while petting his bison. "How rude, it's not a thing. This is Wayzz, my flying bison." Tikki looked at the bison and then back at the guy, looking at him as if he was joking or he was just crazy. "Right. And this is Marinette, my flying little sister." She pointed at Marinette and said it with sarcasm in her tone. Marinette shoots her an odd look and while the guy looked questionable at the red haired lady. He then looked cheerfully around and smiled at them. "So… do you guys live around here?"

Tikki got suspicious about that and pointed her spear accusingly at the very suspicious guy again, what made him look surprised at it. "Why do you want to know? We will don't know you. Mari, be careful. Did you see that crazy bolt of light? He might be signaling the Fire Navy. What if they were around here and saw that light, they would come here right away! We will be in danger because of him."

Marinette pushed her spear away and addressed to her sarcastically. "Oh yeah, I'm sure he's a spy for the Fire Navy. You can tell by that evil look in his eye." The guy stared at them for a bit, but then shoots the two an earnest grin. Marinette walked closer to him and pointed at Tikki. "Sorry about that. The extremely worried one is my big sister, Tikki. What's your name actually? You didn't tell us your name before."

"Oh, you two are sisters? Cool man. Oh, I'm N...Niha-a-a-a-achoo!" The guy sneezed, creating an air blast that sends him soaring into the air. He lands quickly on the ground, unharmed at all. "Sorry about that. I'm Nino." He sniffled a bit and smiled at them.

Tikki looked with total disbelief at the guy called Nino. She checked his clothes and those arrows again. "So you're an airbender." She sighed and rubbed at the back of her head. "Giant light beams, flying bison, airbenders… This day couldn't get even more crazier. Let's go home." She turned around, wanting to leave but only got reminded that they got stuck, being stranded in the middle of the ocean with no way home.

"Well, if you guys are stuck, Wayzz and I can give you a lift." He smiled at them, airbends himself onto Wayzz as if he's ready to go. Tikki looked at Nino and sighed, apologizing for her behavior before. "Sorry about before and thanks for the offer." She walked to the bison and climbed on top of it. She looked down at her little sister with a questionable look. "You're coming, sis?" Marinette looked up, holding her hands clenched together. Tikki sighed a bit and hold out her hand, smiling at her. "Don't be afraid, I'm here. Come on." As Marinette hesitantly hold out her hand, Tikki reached her hand out and grabbed Marinette's. She pulled her up and smiled at her. "Not so scary right?" Marinette nodded and sat next to her.

"Okay, first time flyers, hold on tight! Wayzz, yip-yip!" The big bison made a loud noise, before moving his tail up and then down. Marinette and Tikki expecting to fly, but only landed into the water. They looked around and Tikki leaned forward, looking at Nino. "Well, that was quite a flight. I thought you said that he could fly." Nino petted on the head of his fluffy bison and looked at Tikki with a confident smile. "Wayzz's just a little tired. A little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky. You'll see~"

xxx

"I'm going to bed now." Plagg said as he was yawning and stretching his arms. "Yep, men needs some rest even if they're still young." He stared at the back of Adrien, still not getting any responds. After a short pause, he abandoned his try at a veiled suggestion and delivers his request more clearly, but his tone sounded tired. "Prince Adrien, you need some sleep. Even if you're right and the Avatar is alive, will you really find him? I mean, many had tried before like your father, grandfather and great-grandfather but they all failed. Don't get too excited and just take some rest." Adrien looked away and still gazed at the water. "I'm sure I will find him, Plagg. I will go to bed soon. It's just… finally able to meet the great avatar makes me not wanting to sleep at all. I want to ask his help and also proof that I'm also here. That father would finally see me, pay attention to me like how he does with Felix. This is the only way for me to show that I'm really his son."

xxx

Nino lies lazily on his back, his arms tucked under his head. He saw that Marinette crawls to the front, while Tikki was sleeping. She leans on the front of the saddle and rests her head on her arm. "Hey," she said as she looked at the guy who was firstly only looking at the sky but now at her.

"Hey. Not sleeping yet, LB?"

She looked dumbfounded at the nickname and tilted her head on the side. "LB?" Nino chuckled and pointed at his earlobe. "Saw your ladybug-like earrings. They're cute by the way. But yeah, though it would be fun to call you by a nickname, if you're alright with it." She didn't dislike the idea and also chuckled about it. She never got a nickname besides 'Mari', she didn't mind him calling her LB.

"I'm alright with it. Besides, just wondering… You're an airbender and all right? So does that mean that you know what happened to the Avatar? He was also an airbender right?" He didn't expect that question and smiled a bit weakly at her. "Oh, no. I don't know him. I mean, I knew people that knew him, but I didn't. Sorry." Marinette slants her eyes in disappointment for a second, but then smiled again at Nino. "It's alright. Was just curious. Good night, Nino."

"Sleep tight." He smiled at her till she got back in the saddle. He uncomfortably turns around, lying on his side with a look of guilt crossing his face. He was telling a lie to someone he just met and that was not a good sign.

* * *

 **[A/N: If you wonder how Tikki looks like, I imagined her looking like this but then in water tribe clothes and little dark skin, like Katara. The same goes with Plagg, I also think of him with this style. But then with beige skin color. _. ]_ I imagined Marinette and Adrien looking like this fanart from the amazing _lily-frog. post/143594168474/ml-benders-au-this-is-based-on-their-super_ Oh and if you wonder why Nino is the avatar and not someone like Marinette. I got convinced by thelastpilot's fanfics about Nino, Nino seems like a wise person. But also someone like Aang, still quite a child. (Well, Aang was a child, but never mind that. xD) ]**


	2. Found the Avatar

**[A/N: It's so sad that I can't answer to your reviews properly! ; ^ ; You can always ask questions on my tumblr account: Chichinatsu. Well, someone asked if Adrien isn't supposed to be 16 like Zuko. But I've changed everyone's age, because I like those ages more. There would be some scenes what I would feel more comfortable if they are not kids or something. So I changed their ages to kinda 17-20, Plagg being older but not as old as Iroh. Oh and yes, I'm now so hooked up with this fanfiction, I got really great ideas and my friend, also my beta,** ** _kittycatinblue_ also helps me out with it. I will not end it till I will announce it would be my final chapter. xD Also, I really want to thank you so much for such kind reviews! I'm glad that you all like the Avatar!AU idea! :D No further talking now, enjoy reading my lovely readers~]**

* * *

It was a stormy night, he could feel the strong wind against his skin.

The rain showering down like there's no tomorrow. He tried to calm Wayzz down, but he couldn't. He was also starting to panic as his bison was flying lower, to let the wild waves of the sea touch them.

The waves took them into the ocean, deep down. Nino and Wayzz wanted to get out of the water, but are too weak against the stream of the water.

Both almost drowning to death, feeling like his grip loosened and let go of the reins. As he was drifting off, sinking unconscious into the water, his eyes and arrow tattoos suddenly started to glow brightly.

He slams his fists together, creating a bluish-white sphere that encases Wayzz and himself. As the air sphere slowly solidifies into an icy globe, a voice permeates the dream.

"Hey Nino. Nino, wake up." Nino shoots up, throwing the covers of his body and gasping for air. That dream felt really real, so he can't help but trying to gasp for some air. He looked around and saw Marinette sitting next to him.

"Don't worry, it was just a nightmare. You're safe here, we're at the village now. I will wait for you outside, I want to introduce you to the village." She smiled and get out of the tent. Nino looked around for a while and sighed out of relief, remembering how he got in this village.

The nightmare wasn't a dream actually, it really happened but how could he tell that to his new friend? He got out of the tent, seeing that Tikki was sitting next to the door of the tent. She looked up and smiled at Nino.

"Good morning." Nino smiled back at her and greeted her too. He then walked to Marinette, standing next to her, looking at some people in front of him.

"Nino, this is the entire village. The one standing in the middle is my grandmother. Entire village, this is Nino." Nino bows respectfully toward the villages and then waved at them with a cheerful smile. However, the villagers, mostly the children, cower away in fear. Nino and Marinette were actually surprised to see that and Nino looked at himself. "Do I look that frightening?"

The oldest woman, stepped forward out of the line with a kind smile on her face. "No dear. It's just that no one has seen an airbender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct, until my granddaughters found you. Oh and you can call me Ayi by the way."

"Extinct?" Nino thought shocked and disbelieved it. Wait, she also said in hundred years. How can that even be possible? The last time he remembered about airbenders was in the air Nomads, there were a lot of airbenders like him. Maybe the people on the South Pole just don't go outside in the world? That could be quite possible actually.

He slowly nodded, noticing that Tikki was standing next to him, staring at his staff.

"Is that something you use as weapon or as tool for something related to airbending?" She asked out of curiosity. Nino looked at his staff and smiled brightly at her, opening his staff into a glider. Everyone gasped and looked with wonder at it.

The children got excited and pointed at it. "It's magic! Do it again, mister!" Nino looked at those children with one eyebrow up, while Marinette and Tikki were trying to hide their giggling behind their hands.

"Hey kids, I'm only 18… Well, almost. Anyway, I'm still young like these two ladies. So call me big bro, okay?" He smiled at them, petting the head of a boy.

"Besides, this isn't magic. It's what you call airbending. It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly." He moved his glider around him, visually demonstrating what he was talking about.

The kids got even more excited and surrounded him to get a closer view on the staff what was now a glider.

"Want to see me fly, kids?" He smirked and the children cheered and begged to see it. He chuckled and took a step back, making some space around him.

"Alright, here I go~" Nino grabbed hold of his glider and pushes himself off the ground, making the others cover their faces against the sudden wind. The village stared in awe as Nino made some loops and turns in the sky. Tikki was very impressed by the way he was flying and clapped her hands when he landed in front of them.

"That was amazing, Nino! I never thought I would see someone fly in the sky like that." Nino grinned at her, rubbing the back of his head. "That was nothing, haha." Marinette chuckled and left with her grandmother to do some chores, leaving Tikki and Nino behind.

"So Nino, what are you planning to do now?" Tikki asked after a while, taking her spear and ready to go somewhere. Nino shrugged and looked at Tikki and then at the spear. "You're going somewhere?" She followed his gaze and looked at the spear, waving her hand and smiled.

"No, no. I'm just bringing my spear along. I don't want to leave it behind where the children could play with it. That would be very dangerous. I'm going to teach the girls how to do chores. After that I will teach the boys some basic defend fighting skills. They must protect the ones they love after all, even though they are pretty young. But the earlier you begin, the better you would be in the future. That's what I believe in. It needs to be done when we're in war after all."

Nino hold his hand up, wanting her to stop talking. "Wait, did you just say war? Are we in war? When did this happen?" Tikki looked dumbfounded at Nino, like he's from another planet. Then she thought back about the iceberg.

"How long have you actually been in that iceberg? No, that's a stupid question. I will explain this to you. A hundred years ago, the Fire nation attacked, they started the war. We're still at war, but I think the Fire nation is close to its victory. It's already been hundred years after all…" She sighed sadly and saw that Nino was still trying to get all those information in his head.

"Maybe I should let you think about it for a while, I will go to the girls in that tent. If you need me, you can find me there." She pointed at the big in the middle of the village and walked away.

Of course he needs some time alone, it would come to a big shock to know that he's been in that iceberg for hundred years. So he's basically already 118 years old, that might be a new record. He just sat down and played with his staff, thinking about everything.

"This is all my fault…" He mumbled, realizing that it's because he wasn't there for the world, the world had to suffer hundred years fighting in the war. He looked at the young boys playing with each other. Thinking that hundred years ago, the same boys got older and had to fight in the war against the Fire nation.

And where was he the whole time? He was running away from the Air Nomads and ending up in an iceberg!

"Hey, what's wrong Nino?" He looked up in surprise, not noticing Marinette standing in front of him for who knows how long. He stood up quickly, using his airbending again.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Just thinking that I'm actually 118 years old, pretty old right? I'm already just as old as a turtle should be, besides having any wisdom." He laughed uncomfortably, more like he forced to cheer himself up, Marinette noticed that, not really caring about his age, she did kind of expect that when he was sleeping the iceberg. He still looks like an eighteen years old guy to her and that's all that counts.

She smiled at him, holding her hands behind her back and walked somewhere off. "Hey, you wanted to go penguin sledding right? Follow me." She walked towards a place where a lot of penguins are and Nino was amazed at the sign of it.

"Wow, this is amazing! I want to penguin sled man, that's seems so cool~!" He quickly ran down towards the penguins, making them run away from him. He stopped and looked back at Marinette with an awkward laugh.

"I'm actually good with animals you know." Marinette chuckled hold her hands into her sleeves. "I can see that. Want me to teach you how to catch a penguin?" He looked at her with a happy bright smile and nodded "Hell yeah!"

Marinette let another chuckle slip through her lips and took a fish out of her sleeve. Nino stared at that in wonder and disgust. "Dude… I mean, girl, you had that in your sleeve the whole time?" Marinette blushed and tossed the fish at him.

"N-no, of course not. I put those fishes in…my pocket… Well anyway! With that fish you can win over any penguin~!" She yelled at him cheerfully after seeing him getting surrounded by the penguins after catching the fish.

He laughed as the penguin's swarm over him, pulling him down amidst their ranks.

xxx

Chloé is facing two soldiers dressed in the uniforms of a firebending Fire nation soldier. Another quite old man was standing behind her who looked strictly at her, sighing and shakes his head.

"Again."

Chloé opens the fight by spreading her arms in the direction of the two Firebenders, showering them with flames. Her adversaries block her attack with ease. She shifts her weight to duck under a retaliation blast of the firebender to her left. The firebender to his right jumps forward to am a blast at Chloé's feet. The blond girl propels herself out of the way, glaring at the soldier. She twists around in mid-air and directs another fire blast with her hand to the firebender that retaliated first, and another with her foot to the firebender that aimed for her feet, again.

"Just stop aiming for my feet already!" She screamed as she shot more flames towards them, what made both soldiers jump out of the way. Chloé lands and stretches her fists out towards her adversaries, ready to face another attack.

The old man sighed in disappointment. "No!" Chloé lowered her arms and glared at the man in annoyance. "Power in firebending comes from the breath," he said as his moves his hands up in front of him to emphasize the breathing motion. "Not the muscles." He stretches his left arm out as if he was sending a fire blast. "The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes: fire!" The man who taught Chloé strictly like a teacher does, directs a fire blast at her that evaporates just before it would scorch him. "Get it right this time, Chloé."

Chloé's face was burning, like it was on fire. She stamped with her foot on the ground.

"What right do you have to talk to me like that, you peasant! You're only teaching me because my dad asked you to! But if you only teach me this stupid set, I can't get to catch the Avatar. Teach me the next set already, old man! I'm more than ready!"She screamed, like a little child. Making the old man sigh again. "Stop sighing already! Just teach me the advanced set!"

The man crossed his arms and looked stern at the girl far younger than him. "You should show more respect to me, Chloé. I may not be as important as your father, but I'm his friend and I'm doing his favor for teaching how to master firebending. Stop acting like a little child and stop being so impatient. Also, I also have a title you must call me by and that is not 'old man'."

"Hmpf, fine, lieutenant Roger." She turned around with her arms crossed, suppressing her anger. "But you WILL teach me the advanced set. The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last airbender. He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements! In order to defeat him, I need to know more than the basic firebending. I MUST catch the Avatar… My love for Adrien will make me succeed. Then… He would finally see me."

xxx

After catching one, they both slide down on a protruding iceberg. They soar through the air for a moment before landing on the slope and continuing their journey downwards. They race down and Nino uses another iceberg as a ramp to propel him into the air and to soar over and past Marinette.

She in turn uses the next jump to land next Nino again. The two of them laughed and shouted out as they gleefully ride over snowy bumps.

"This is amazing! I haven't done this for such long time~" Marinette laughed happily and Nino agreed with her. "This is better than I thought it would be! This is so cool~!" Even though he could fly in the sky, it's totally different to sort of fly in the sky while riding on top of a penguin,he dreamed since he was a young child that he must do this once in his life.

The two ride through a tunnel of ice. Marinette is in the lead and tries to hold Nino back by constantly changing her direction when he wants to pass her. Nino didn't really want to lose against her, so he increased his speed with airbending, enabling him to race over the ceiling past her. The tunnel levels out on an open plain of ice where the two get off their rides.

The plain itself is dominated by a large metal ship, elevated and held in place by a large protrusion of ice with the bow pointing toward the sky. Nino gazed curiously at it, wondering what that actually is.

"Wow, what is that?"

He pointed at the ship and noticed Marinette narrowing her eyes, holding her left hand on her right elbow. He wondered if he asked something wrong. "That's… A Fire Navy ship. And it also left a very bad memory to my tribe here." Nino began to approach the wreckage, making Marinette grab his arm to stop him.

"Nino, stop! We're not allowed to go near it! The ship could be booby-trapped!" Nino faced Marinette, seeing the anxiety in her eyes. He put his hand on her hand, slowly pushing her hand away.

"Don't worry, Marinette. This thing seems really old, I don't think there are still some booby-traps inside. Besides… I want to know what inside of it." His tone sounded serious, what made Marinette not stop him again. She looked down, not wanting to go inside of it too. Nino looked back at her and smiled gently at her. "You're not coming?"

Marinette shakes her head, holding her hands together. "If… If I get scared, I might use my waterbending to defend myself. However, my waterbending is unpredictable, what if I hurt you or if I do something what will bring harm to the tribe." She remembered how she broke the big iceberg the day before. She's lucky she didn't hurt her sister with her waterbending.

She now was too scared to use it. If she would get too emotional, she might use it unconsciously again. In this case, if she would get surprised of whatever might lay inside of there, she might want to splash it away with water.

Nino walked back to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Cool, you're a waterbender. I actually didn't know that. But hey, don't worry. I'm here you know. Let's just check out, I'm quite curious what's inside." He smiled, trying to cheer her up.

Too be honest, he is actually quite scared. Not that it would be totally creepy inside and he would be scared of that, no wait, that's what he's scared of. Who wouldn't freak out if they would found some skeletons lying around in this ship?

 **However,** he's mostly scared of the truth of the situation hundred years ago, This ship does seem like it was laying in those abandoned place for a very long time.

he's also scared what he will see inside but he really wants to know what he missed in the century he was sleeping in that stupid iceberg.

Nino hold Marinette's hand as they were going inside, Marinette sill with a scared look upon her face.

The two venture closer toward the ship, Nino helps Marinette to climb some of the blocks of ice that lay beside the ship and they crawl through a hole in the hull of the ship.

The two walk through the silent rooms of the shipwreck. Nino doesn't know what, but he saw something small and white roam the deserted ship.

Nino entered a room stocked with weapons in various places, it gave him the chills when he looked at them.

"This ship has haunted my tribe since Wai Po was a little girl. It was part of the Fire Nation's first attacks." Marinette said quite softly, not knowing why she would even talk softly as they were the only ones in the room.

But this room really gives her the creeps, somehow wanting her to talk quietly as the room still echoes her voice.

Nino looked at the weapons and sighed out of disbelief.

He had some friends from all over the world, even from the Fire Nation. He never thought this would happen, that there would be a war, he looked at the exit and walked out of the door, making no remarks.

He walked quietly to another room, still thinking about why the Fire Nation even began with this war, while Marinette was on his trail, He was so busy in his mind that he didn't even notice that there was a string just before him and tripped over it.

"Huh?" He looked down, seeing that his feet are pulling some thin string forward, suddenly he heard metal bars sliding downward over the entrance, barring it and trapping them inside.

Panic started to show in both of their eyes and even more when they heard the gears and engines of the shipwreck suddenly power up, beginning to function.

In shock, Marinette and Nino followed the movements of the machines until suddenly, a flare is fired and explodes high in the sky.

Nino rubbed the back of his head and looked really troubled. "Well, this isn't good. Excuse me, LB. I have to carry you for us to get out of here." He looked at the hole in the roof of the ship and takes a surprised Marinette into his arms, he enhances the power of his jump with his airbending to jump several feet into the air through the hole.

xxx

Prince Adrien saw the signal and looked at Plagg with some terror in his eyes "Plagg, does this mean there are others of the Fire Nation here?" He yelled and quickly took out his telescope, peering towards where the fire signal came from.

He noticed two people, he followed every movement the duo makes as the guy, still holding the girl, jumps down the side of the ship.

"That… is the last airbender. Plagg, it's really him! The Avatar!" He said excited and followed where they were going to run when they landed on the ground, he saw through his telescope that not so further away a small village.

"They seem to get out of an old Fire Nation ship." He sighed of relief, only to notice some smoke of the other side of the big wall of iceberg, he looked at it with a bad feeling, knowing deep down whose ship that might be.

The prince walked towards his uncle and ordered the henchman to stop the ship. "Plagg, we're getting off. I don't want _'her'_ to know that I'm here. Also, I must protect the Avatar from her! She would only bring harm to him."

He walked inside the ship, walking towards his chamber with Plagg following him lazily. "Adrien, as much as I know that you hate to meet her and want to save the Avatar. You would get noticed as someone from the Fire Nation with those clothes, they look like someone from high rank would wear after all."

"That's why I'm going to change my clothes and use this." He pointed to some commoner's clothes and sort of blank paint. Next to that was a black mask with cat ears on it. It would only hide his upper face, still showing a bit of his nose and mouth. "Do you really think you won't get suspicious if you wear that kinda get up? Hey, if you want me to wear those kinda get up, I'm out."

Two guys on a small boat were going towards the small village, the blond one, dressed in black clothes, two swords on his back and wearing a cat like mask on his face used his firebending to sail with more speed towards the village.

The other guy with sort of black paint around his eyes area and also wearing black clothes sat on the boat too, sulking about the stupid get up. "Oh come on Plagg, it's not that bad."

Plagg glared at him and made a fireball with his hand. "Not bad you say? You brat, if you weren't my nephew, I would kill you for getting me wear something so stupid like this! I mean, just wearing commoner clothes, okay. But why do you have to paint on my eyes and what's with all this black! We are totally suspicious! Don't you think they would capture us right away when they see us? And not to mention your stupid mask. Why does your mask even have cat ears? How did you even get that thing!"

Adrien looked at his angry uncle and shrugged. "I thought the mask is cute you know. And I could feel more like myself wearing those clothes. You know I don't want to be some hot prince all the time. It's not like I'm bringing the heat there and don't worry, I won't get too fired up about this."

Plagg sighed and leaned his forehead on his hand. "Did you really made some fire puns just now?" Adrien smiled at Plagg, really that stupid innocent sheepish smile.

"Yup, but I could also burn you with some cat puns. I'm also purr-etty good with them. Cause I'm wearing a cat mask at the mewment." Plagg looked speechless at his nephew, which made Adrien smirk.

"Cat got your tongue?" Plagg groaned, not wanting to hear anymore.

"Stop, just stop. I love puns, but yours are bad and you use it at a bad timing." He sighed, totally not in the mood for it. Adrien just shrugged it off and didn't say another word.

He stopped using his fire when they got closer to the coast, they got out of the boat and run towards the village, using the snow hills to hide themselves.

A crewman said "If they really want to make themselves not easy to spot, they had to wear some white clothes or at least some water tribe clothes, Now they're just looking like some criminals sneaking towards the village."

Meanwhile, Chloé also of course saw the fire signal. She was ordering everyone to get as fast as they could towards the village. Just like Adrien, she used her own telescope to look at the duo jumping of the old shipwreck. "So you tell me that that brown haired kid is the Avatar? Is this some kind of joke? No wait… He looks like someone around my age… However, he doesn't seem to be so strong at all. And if I use someone…" She peered to the village with her telescope and smirked.

"Someone of that village as hostage. He will surely surrender~" She put the telescope away and looked at Sabrina. "Sabrina, get me my clothes! We're going to bring an Avatar back home."

* * *

 **[A/N: For those who wonder why Marinette calls her grandmother not Gran-Gran like in the Avatar. Wai Po means grandmother of the mother side in Chinese. It's mostly used in South-China. And because I still want Marinette to be Asian, I thought of her calling her grandmother that. Also, Ayi means in Chinese Aunt, it's a respective way to call an elderly woman. So I thought she would want Nino to call her that. ^-^]**


	3. Fighting Against Chloé

**(A/N: I want to tell you all that I will be going on a school excursion next week for five days or something. But because I will be having school again, I won't be as active as now. ^^" Hope you all don't mind that. I also hope you would like this new chapter~ Now, enjoy reading~)**

* * *

Marinette and Nino got back to the village, seeing Tikki standing in front of the scared villagers. "What have you done?" She almost screamed at them. She pulled Marinette to her and pointed her spear again at Nino.

"You're really not on the side of the enemy? Did you come here to signal the Fire Nation even though we have nothing? Or… Are you taking my little sister with you, because she's the only waterbender here? Was everything just a lie?" Tikki asked angrily at Nino, but also hoping that nothing is true. Hoping that he would deny everything, because she really trusted him.

"Wait, this is a misunderstanding. It was an accident, I accidently activated the booby-trap in that Fire Navy ship." He said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Yes, Tikki! It was an accident." Marinette said as she got away from Tikki's grip.

Tikki signed out of relief and smiled at them. "You two should really be careful in the future." Her face turned stern again, ready to scold the two. "However, that doesn't explain why you two went inside the ship. If someone of the Fire Nation saw the signal, we're doomed."

"I'm sorry, Tikki…" Marinette said, feeling really guilty about everything. Nino put his hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault Marinette. It's mine. I convinced her to go inside, because I was curious. I'm really sorry." He bowed deep in front of everyone, wanting to show how sincere he was.

Tikki sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "Well, I'm glad you both are okay. But don't ever go inside of there again, alright?" She said with a kind smile on her face and they both nodded at her.

xxx

Adrien eavesdropped the conversation and looked at the waterbender. "Hey Plagg, shouldn't there be more waterbenders?"

Plagg just leaned his back on the snow hill, totally not interested in what's going on. "Prince Adrien, if that ship was here for about who knows how long and that girl is the only one who's the waterbender, that must mean that some of the Fire Nation soldiers caused troubles here. They must have captured some waterbenders to use in their fight or to capture them so they won't stop the war or do anything what would harm the Fire Nation. Didn't you learn anything from the history books?"

"Well, I did learn something from those hiss-tory books. But they are not always telling the truth right? After traveling so many countries, I saw also a lot of… displeasing things. Something caused by the Fire Nation, but not telling in any of the books. They teach the people of the Fire Nation that my father isn't doing anything wrong. But… He too should see the world around him."

Plagg looked at the young prince and chuckled. "Never thought you've become a grown-up already. If you didn't make any stupid puns, you would find a nice wife."

"You secretly love my puns, Plagg," Adrien pouted. Plagg shot him a glare, denying that he didn't love his nephew's puns because they are just horrible.

Adrien laughed when he looked at Plagg, not noticing someone getting on the other side of the snow hill.

"Mommy, there is some weird guy here!" A girl said and pointed at the guy wearing the mask. The little girl didn't see Plagg, because he was just sitting behind the snow hill, while Adrien was actually peeking above it.

xxx

Chloé saw that they are getting closer to the small village. The servants were helping the blond girl put her Fire Nation outfit on, complete with a red helmet ending in a sharp point. Her blond ponytail poking out of the helmet, waving it with every step she takes. She clenched her hands into fist and smiled. "Wait for me Adrien. I will be the one to bring you happiness."

xxx

"Shh, shh, don't be loud small lady." Adrien said, trying to make her stop yelling and pointing at him. But it was already too late. Everyone's attention got to him. Plagg could only hold back his laugh. "See, weird guy, I told you this wasn't a good idea."

"Oh, shut up Plagg. You should also stop hiding." Adrien hissed to him, pulling his uncle up.

Tikki ran towards the little girl and carried her. Taking her quickly to the mother who hold her protectively. She shot the two guys a quick look when she returned with her weapon. She pointed her spear to the cat masked one and tilted her head. "Why the cat mask?" Though this was a serious situation, she couldn't help but think it was cute and he looked quite cute with it.

"That's what I asked too. I told you it was weird." Plagg said to Adrien, laughing while holding his hands up as sign of surrender. Adrien shot him an annoyed glare, but then looked at the red haired young woman. "We're not here to hurt anyone."

"Why the mask and those black clothes then? And I see two blades on your back. You totally look like people who want to hurt my tribe." Tikki said in a stern and also insulted tone, like they are taking her for a fool.

"No, no, believe me. We don't want to hurt any of you. It's just… I was around here and saw smoke of… a Fire Navy ship so I wanted to come here to save you all. I'm a traveler, actually, I search for the Avatar. So I want to protect him before the Fire Nation capture him. We… We are rebels of the Fire Nation, so trust me, we don't come to hurt you or your tribe." Adrien said desperately, hoping she would believe him even though he told some lies.

"The Avatar? But he has disappeared for hundred years, do you believe that he's still alive? Wait, you said that you saw smoke of a Fire Navy ship?" She quickly turned towards the ocean, to see something big in the fog coming nearer to the village.

"Everyone, get as far as you can from the wall!" Tikki screamed, helping everyone to get as far away from the ocean. Seeing the ship getting close, she holds her spear tightly. "Fine, cat boy, I will trust you for now. However, one wrong move on my tribe or my little sister and you would wish that you have nine lives."

Plagg snickered and pointed at the red haired girl. "I like that lady." Adrien rolled with his eyes and took his blades out. "Then date her, you also need to get a wife, uncle." Plagg shot him an annoying glare, just like what Adrien did before. "Don't tell me what to do and I told you not to call me uncle. It makes me feel so old."

"You're a middle age man, twenty-eight right? That's pretty old." Adrien chuckled, dodging the fireball Plagg shot him. Only Nino saw the fire and looked at the black dressed guys who stood behind Tikki. He then looked at Marinette, busy taking everyone to a safe place. He walked calmly to Plagg and tilted his head to one side. "Hey, you're a firebender?"

Plagg looked at the airbender and grinned. "Yup and you're the Avatar?" Nino looked away, holding his staff firmly. "How do you know that?" Plagg wanted to answer, but got interrupted by Adrien holding both Nino's hand with his own. "Amazing! I've never met one! Wow, so you're the last airbender and the Av- "

Adrien turned around, to the direction where the rumbling sound came from. The ground quaked and everyone stood closely to each other out of fear. Nino actually wanted to ask that cat guy about what he meant with 'the last airbender', if he remembered correctly, there should be a lot. It can't be that he's the last one. However, he should ask for that another time. Now they have to prepare for a fight.

Everyone was gasping at the sign of the big Fire Navy ship, getting closer to them. The snow walls are shaking under the pressure of the trembling and some parts completely collapsed. Every villager besides Adrien and Plagg gasped louder and their face contorts in horror when the ship broke through the snow walls. The ship was approaching the village, cutting through the icy sea.

As the ship stop moving forward, the villagers came out of their hiding spot out of curiosity. They stared in complete shock at the large vessel, feeling that their body started to tremble out of fear.

Tikki gasps a little when she catches sight of the bow of the ship opening and creaking forward in a burst of steam, forming a walkway. The could feel that her hands are trembling, she did prepare to fight anyway who would hurt her tribe, but she actually hoped that day would never come. She backs up a little when the bow hits the ground with a loud thud. Making the villagers gather closer around to each other for support and several people even cover their eyes, not wanting to believe this was really happening.

On the top of the walkway where Chloé emerges from the mist, two guards and Sabrina following close behind her. The villagers huddled together, while Tikki stood in front of them, ready to defend her tribe. She didn't notice that the cat boy behind her was more scared than anyone else in the tribe.

"Plagg, it's really her…" He whispered to his uncle who rubbed his head in annoyance. "Ugh, not that drama queen. I really hate that girl. Sorry, she's still your childhood friend." Adrien shakes his head, not feeling offended at all.

"Well, hope she wouldn't notice us or realize who we are. Though they would be stupid if they didn't realize who we are. You only have more wild hair, suits you more by the way, and a cat mask on. I totally look the same besides wearing those stupid black clothes like you and have some black paint around my eyes." Plagg sighed, really hoping that no one of the Fire Nation besides the servants and soldiers of their own ship seeing him at this state.

"So girl from the Fire Nation, tell me why you're here." Tikki said, holding her weapon and pointing at the blond girl. The girl felt offended and make a fireball above her hand. "Don't you dare talk me on that way. I'm princess Chloé! And you all shall bow for me, you peasants. However, I didn't come here to talk to lowly lives like you. Where's the Avatar? If you don't want to see everyone burn here to death, bring him to me!"

Well, she isn't a princess, but she does think of herself as one. And if she would marry Adrien, the prince of the Fire Nation, that would make herself a princess. So she ordered to everyone on her ship to call her princess, she even told Sabrina to tell everyone that she's a princess, the future wife of prince Adrien. Of course Adrien also heard about that rumor and wasn't pleased at all.

Tikki looked confused to the princess, giving the same look as she gave the kitty. "Why are there people searching for the Avatar here? So he's really alive?"

"Oh don't try to trick me, playing dumb like you know nothing about it. I bet that ugly blue haired girl will talk~" She smirked as she shot towards her a fire blast. Nino sprang forward to blow the fire away with his airbending, by cycling his staff around. He put his staff in the snow and glared at the blond Fire Nation girl. "The Avatar is here. If I come with you, promise you won't hurt anyone here."

The blond girl laughed and turned around. "They are not worth my time. Guards, get the Avatar. There's a wedding that needs to be prepared~" She walked on the walkaway determined and cheerful, with Sabrina following her. Adrien got the chills when she said that.

Tikki looked at Nino bewildered. "No way, you're the Avatar?" Marinette was also surprised, looking also a bit upset at him. Nino got his handcuffed and turned his face around, smiling faintly at them. "Sorry hiding it from you all."

"No! Don't take him away!" Marinette shouted, only got held back by Tikki. "Marinette, don't. You will make it worse. This is his decision."

"Don't worry, Marinette. I will be okay," he said surprisingly calm. He did gasps when he got shoved on the walkaway by the guards. Marinette face contorts with sadness and fright, wanting to help her friend. "Take care of Wayzz for me until I get back, will ya?" He smiled and the bow of the ship closed.

Marinette just stared at the ship, leaving the village. Her grip on Tikki's arm loosened and she glared at her with tears in her eyes. "Why didn't you stop them! W-we… We could've saved them!"

Tikki pets Marinette's head and smiled gently at her. "Marinette, we will. I didn't want to put our tribe in danger. He saved us, so we will save him." She turned around, facing the other two guys. "Coming with us? You said you also search for the Avatar right? I bet you also want to save him."

Adrien's eyes light up and he smiled. "It would be cat-astropic to let her have the Avatar. I have a sh- boat to bring you on their ship." If he mentioned he had a ship, being the exact same model, his identity would get revealed. And he could see that they are not that pleased with people from the Fire Nation.

"What do you two think you're doing?" The grandmother said accusingly, walking towards them. The two siblings turned around, looking at her and trying to act as innocently as possible. Their grandmother smiled warmly at them and hold out some sleeping bags. "You'll need these. You have a long journey ahead of you." The siblings glanced at each other in surprise, not accepting that their grandma would let them have this journey. She faced Marinette and hugged her, handing the sleeping bags over to her. "It's been so long since I've had hope, but you brought it back to life, my little waterbender."

She then faced Tikki, giving her also a hug. "And you, my brave warrior. Please take good care of your sister." Tikki hugged her back, feeling tears well up, knowing she wouldn't see her sweet grandma for a long time. "I will, Wai Po. I will."

"Nino is the Avatar. He's the world's only chance. You both found him for a reason. Now your destinies are intertwined with his. Also Tikki, bring Mari to the North Pole. Let them teach her waterbending, it's time she needs to learn it. Please take of care of yourself too."

Tikki nodded and gave her grandma one last hug, saying goodbye to her. Marinette did the same and Adrien and Plagg just stood their awkwardly watching. Well, it was mostly Adrien being awkward, Plagg wasn't really interested in the dramatic show.

Plagg looked at the bison and smirked. "Hey, won't it be faster if we get on that flying sky bison?" Adrien looked with disbelief at him. "Can that… animal fly?" Plagg laughed and put his hand on Adrien's shoulder. "Boy, you've been after the Avatar for years but you didn't seem to do your research very well. In the Air Nomads they have flying bison's."

Tikki looked at the bison and smiled cheerful. "So it really can fly! Let's get on Wayzz then!" She smiled brightly and climbed on the bison. She sat on top of him, holding the reins in her hands. She looked down and smiled at her little sister and two strangers. "Come on, get on~"

Marinette just climbed on the bison, followed by the two other guys. When they all sat down, Marinette looked at the two guys sitting at the opposite of her. "So… Do you also have names?"

Plagg thought about and just shrugged. "I'm Plagg, this is my nephew." Adrien bumped his arm against his uncle and glared at him. Meaning that he shouldn't tell his real name, but he just shrugged it off like it wasn't a big deal.

"Ah well, you can call me whatever you want actually. Cat spirit, black cat- ""Someone with a weird hobby." Plagg interrupted, snickering at Adrien's reaction. "Plagg!"

Marinette looked questionable at the one wearing a mask. "So if I understand it correctly, I can't know your real name? Nor… Can I see your face?"

"Ah well… Ehm, my name sounds very familiar to someone else, so I rather don't want to tell you. It's not a name… I truly like. About my face, well, maybe later. When we can trust each other more. Or else I'm afraid you would have the hots for me." He smirked, making Marinette roll her eyes.

"Alright kitty, I'm Marinette. The red haired one behind me is my older sister, Tikki." Tikki turned around and waved at them happily. "Hey, nice to meet you Plagg and kitty boy."

She then turned back to Wayzz, asking why he isn't flying. They were on the water and all he does for now is swim, like before. Plagg doesn't know either but joked a suggestion. "Maybe we need to tell him a magic word?"

Marinette leaned on the saddle and smiled bright. "That's it, sis! Nino used some words right? What was it again? Yee-haw? Hup-hup? Wah-hoo?"

Tikki was thinking for a while and then looked at Marinette. "Maybe it was Yip-yip?" As soon as she said that, Wayzz cut to a shot of his head bobbing in the water as he grunts and beats the water with his tail. After what appears to be a brief running start, he takes flight and soars though the air.

Everyone got thrilled by the sign of it. Adrien ecstatically looking over the rim of the saddle. "Woohoo! He's flying! He's really flying, wow this is amazing!" If the black kitty got a tail, he would be swinging happily with it.

Plagg looked also amazed around, flying for the first time is a great experience for him. Well, he did use his fire sometimes to make high jumps, but that's totally different from doing nothing and fly. He kind of misses his cheese, he would love to eat them with such view. But the prince didn't want him to bring any along, saying it would rot and stink. Even though that's true, he still wants some cheese.

xxx

Chloé's ship was making its way through the icy waters. Nino, Chloé, Sabrina and some of Chloé's men are standing on deck. Nino's hands are bound behind his back while Chloé holds Nino's staff with a disapproval look. "Is this useless ugly thing really your weapon? Ugh, you're so unfashionable. Not only are your clothes so outdated and ugly, but your weapon too? Well, maybe the Fire Lord would get happy if I give him this as gift. Ahh, I could already see myself as the princess, having the new Fire Lord as husband~ I'm sure he would take Adrien as his new heir instead of that stupid emotionless and cold Felix. Ugh, I can't stand that guy."

She glanced at Nino, who was listening to her rambling, more likely not interested what she said. She glared at his uninterested expression and gave the staff roughly to Sabrina. "Take this to my quarters." Then she looked at her men. "Take the Avatar to the prison hold."

Sabrina took the staff and walked away towards the quarters. Nino got pushed forward by two of the soldiers and he grunts as they roughly shove him ahead. Nino saw that he was being taken below while his staff getting taken away to the upper decks.

" _Upper decks, got it. I will get my staff back and return to the ladies,"_ Nino thought, also thinking about a plan how to escape from this situation. He didn't like the cuffs on his hands, but he could escape without it. He must just wait for the right opportunity to strike. As he walked down a corridor, one soldier walked before him while the other followed after him. He grinned slyly at the one behind him. "So, I guess you've never fought an airbender before. I bet I could take you **both** with my hands tied behind my back. Wanna take the challenge?"

The soldiers didn't respond at all, ignoring him as if he wasn't even in the middle of them. The soldiers stopped as he one in the front was preparing to unlock a door. As the guard in front of him begins to unlock the cell, Nino inhales deeply and unleashes a powerful breath, stunning both of them. The firebender before him slams into the door subsequently knocked out from the impact. Nino was sent several feet back, slamming into the guard behind him. They both flew back even further, where they crashed into the stairs. The soldier behind Nino got also knocked out by the impact, while Nino propels himself onto the deck and kicks open a door using airbending. He quickly runs down the hallway, panting heavily. He tosses a frightened look over his shoulder, afraid that he was being followed.

A helmsman overlooked the deck, seeing a soldier emerging from the lower deck and addressed to him. "The Avatar has escaped!" He screamed in panic. The helmsman immediately turns around, to tell the others.

Nino was frantically running through the corridors, wondering where his staff could be. He stops in his tracks and yells when he encounters three armed soldiers in the middle of the corridor. He smiled awkwardly at them. "You haven't seen my staff around, have you?"

The three men prepared to attack him, but before they could make a move, Nino sprints across the hallway at the speed of the wind, along the floor and the walls, spiraling in circular patterns past the soldiers, through their legs, and manages to escape, leaving the soldiers looking dumbfounded. "Well, thanks anyway!" Nino screamed, while racing through the hallways of the ship. The young Avatar tried to look at every room he came across, with not much succeed. He came across more soldiers and managed to get his hands free.

In the end he did came across a room where he saw his staff. "My staff!" He ran towards it, hearing the door closed behind him. He got startled by the loud sound of the closing door and turned around, while standing close to his staff only to see a frightening… creature? Could he even call it human? He screamed out loud in terror when he faced the same girl who took him captivate with some horrible and scary green stuff on her face. Her eyes were covered with something too, anyway, she looked horrible. He screamed like he saw some ghost or something really ugly and covered his eyes, like it was burning.

"How rude!" She screamed, taking the cucumbers of her face. "Geez, just when I thought about relaxing and having some beauty sleep, you come here making a fuss!" He didn't pay attention to whatever she said, still trembling out of fear by the sign of the green monster. He doesn't know if taking those cucumbers off her eyes would make any difference, but before she had some make-up on her eyes, so seeing her without it and some creepy green stuff on her face doesn't help at all. Some green stuff even fell on the ground, he looked with disgust at it. He freaked out so much that he grabbed his staff and used his airbending to blow away the green stuff of her face. He actually also pushed her with his wind against the wall. While she was rubbing her throbbing head, he used his chance to escape from her. More likely running away for his life, he really wants to forgot what he saw just some seconds ago.

Nino was able to escape and got in the control room. He run towards the exit and smiled at the only man in the same room. "Hey man, I will take my leave now. Bye~" He said as he passed the surprised man and got on the upper deck. He threw his staff over the balcony which opens into a glider and begins soaring away. He got under the glider, flying away until Chloé appeared and jumped off the balcony. She was able to catch his ankle and smiled. "I won't let you escape!"

Nino remembered the green monster again and screamed out of terror, shaking his leg like something disgusting got stuck to it. "Let go, let go, let go, let go, let go!" He said fast and in despair struggling to keep his balance with the unexpected extra weight under him.

The two plummet down to the lower deck of the ship and land with a crash. They bounce a few times before coming to a halt. Nino's glider closed to a staff again, while they both lie on the deck for a while. Chloé feels some pain at her finger and saw that her nail broke, she glared at the Avatar and quickly rose up. "You peasant, you will pay for this!"

Nino rose and assumed a fighting stance, looking very unsure of himself. After all, he can't really face her at the moment, still having the picture of the green monster in his head. Before the fight could begin, Wayzz' growl distracts both fighters. Nino averts his gaze and catches sight of Wayzz heading toward the ship.

"Ewww, what is that kind of creature?" Chloé screamed out of disgust, while Nino looked at her in disbelief. "You think that is disgusting? I saw something far horrible than my best friend just a while ago!"

"What, you mean me? How dare you!" She yelled angrily, sending some fire blast towards him. He didn't prepare for that attack, so he could only defend him quickly with his staff. However, he had to take some steps back and ended up on the edge of the ship. Chloé shot some other fire blast, making him lose grip to his staff and lose balance. "Oh no, no no no no no no no!" He screamed in panic, trying to get his balance back by swinging his arm however he ends up falling in the water with Chloé's help, shooting him the last fire blast.

Tikki and Marinette screamed in horror when they say Nino falling into the water. "Nino!" They both screamed, looking down hoping he would be alright.


End file.
